The Good Thing About Falling Off Of A Cliff
by MissDepp4eva
Summary: This is the first Jack and Elizabeth meeting ever. This is when Elizabeth falls off of that cliff looking thing in the first movie and is saved by Jack Sparrow. Hope you like it! Review please, I love hearing what you have to say! Rated T for safety!


_**Author's Note: This is the first Jack and Elizabeth meeting ever. This is when Elizabeth falls off of that cliff (looking thing) in the first movie and is saved by Jack Sparrow. Hope you like it! Review please, I love hearing what you have to say!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to Disney!**_

**My Effects Please**

"I apologize if I seem forward but I must speak my mine. This promotion has became a shock relieve for what I have not yet achieved, a marriage for what I have not achieved. For a you have become fine women Elizabeth." The Commodore said to me. I held my stomach in lack of air. I attempted to breathed in, "I can't breath!" I gasped, "I know I'm a bit nervous myself…" I couldn't tell if my long time friend continued to speak for I fell off of the small cliff.

My stomach jumped into my throat as I still couldn't breath. I was falling and when I hit that water I would be gone, lost forever in an un-healthy and sole less daze. I would be left into a shell like form of my old self until water filled my lungs and I drowned to death. I had heard the stories of what dieing felt like, and it didn't sound fun.

I hit the water with a splash and the last remaining breath that was in my body was released in a gasp from the force. My head was getting dizzy; my body was suddenly light and careless. The violence of the fall was over and I could just sink…I would have no life anyways. My chance of William loving me was gone; I was now going to be known as Mrs. Commodore Norrington. I felt sick but the water relaxed every tense muscle I had in my body. I almost smiled and I let myself drift into unconsciousness, but not before I heard another splash in the water.

I felt two warm, tight, and muscular arms wrap around my waist. My dress was pulled off of me and I felt suddenly much lighter. These definitely did not belong to the Commodore or Will. I felt myself being lifted out of the water by two more less muscular arms…could these belong to James or Will?

I was laid on a wooden floor, probably the dock. I heard voices around me then I gasped in! My corset had been taking off of me. I sputtered water out as I gasped for breath, not really taking a care that I was half naked din front of three strangers.

A man sat over me. He had dread-locks and beads in them that were pulled back by a red bandana. He was dripping water off of me and it looked like he was wearing kohl on his eyes but it was smeared, "Where did you get that?" He asked me but I was interrupted when Commodore Norrington joined the scene.

"On your feet." James said firmly as I stepped into my father's arms, "Elizabeth." He said worriedly as he draped his coat around me, I'm not sure if it was to warm me or to cover me, "Shoot him." My father complained, "Father! To you really intend to kill my rescuer?" I stood as I watched Commodore to reveal the pirate who saved me, "Captain Jack Sparrow if you please." They continued to babble on, "No additional shots nor powder." I rolled my eyes.

"Hang him." I chased after him in a rather annoyed way. I still tried to defend my savior when irons clamped around my neck, "No don't shoot!" I shuttered when he pulled me closer to him, "I knew you'd warm up to me." Jack said confidently. I looked at Commodore with pleading eyes trying to get him to help me, "Now my effects please." The commodore seemed to think about his options, "Commodore!" He pulled me tighter and yet even closer to him if that was possible, "Now Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?" He questioned, "It's Miss Swann." I demanded through gritted teeth, "Ah. Elizabeth if you'd be so kind." He ordered putting the barrel of his gun to my head that I would put his weapons on him. I wanted to hit him but I knew when I should hold my tongue and keep my place. I put his hat onto his head and tapped it down. I then moved to put his sash on, it felt lie I was throwing my arms around him, I felt 'Jack' if that was his real name, give the Commodore a look saying, _"I bet you've never been this close to her." _Or, _"Look she's willingly holding me." _I thought about everything I had heard about pirates, they were supposed to be mean, which this man was certainly not, he had saved my life. They usually smell horrid, which this man didn't, well at least not as bad as I've heard, he smelt of spice, salt, and alcohol. And pirates are supposed to hold no prisoners, this man was probably going to allow me to live after he got what he wanted or he would have just let me drown in the first place.

I deliberately tightened his belt extra tight around his waist, "Easy on the goods darling." I scoffed at him and he smirked as he turned me around still holding the cold barrel of his gun to my temple, "Your despicable!" He smirked yet again, "Sticks and stones love. I saved your life you saved mine, we're squared." He faced the crowd, "Gentlemen, me lady…" He whispered into my ear just loud enough for the group of men in front of us to hear allowing his lips to brush my earlobe. I shivered and he seemed to notice for his smirk grew wider, "You shall always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain…Jack…Sparrow!" He threw me into a person's random arms and the Commodore past me to my father gently, "Now will you shoot him?" My father yelled, "Open fire!" Commodore Norrington said and I cringed and rested my head on my father's chest as they fired at the man who had saved my life then held it hostage.

The group ran off as my father walked me to a carriage and we started to ride to our mansion. It finally hit me, I was almost murdered. Within twenty minutes my life had been on the line twice! I thought about the pirate's deep dark brown eyes and I felt myself blushing. His breath had been warm on my ear and I still got a tingling feeling inside when I thought about it…What am I talking about! He's a pirate, a horrible man, "Father. What was that pirate's name?" I pretended to be outraged at the thought of him, "Commodore Norrington said his name was Jack Sparrow. He was here to commandeer a ship but still demanded be called Captain." I grinned foolishly like a school girl, Captain Jack Sparrow, that had a ring to it. The pirate, how exciting. I found myself thinking about him all the way home.

When I got home I was put into a nightgown and I found myself just relaxing in my bed for the rest of the day. When one of the maids, Mary, told me that Will was a fine man I found myself enraged, "That is too bold." I gritted my teeth as I answered. Why would she think I loved William? I mean yes I love him but right now I'm a bit confused on who I would marry. If I had the choice I wouldn't get married I'd sail off and become a pirate…with freedom! I bet Captain Sparrow has lots of freedom. So much freedom he doesn't know what to so with it, well had freedom. He'll be dead by dawn. I looked downcast at my blanket and tried not to think about him for awhile.

**The End!**

_**That's it! I hope you liked it as you know after this part Pintel and Ragetti attack her and bring her to Barbossa. So, please review tell me what you think I re-watched some of the parts over and over so I don't think I missed anything but let me know if you see something I should fix! **_


End file.
